If No One Will Listen
by timewyrm
Summary: this song made me think of Stephen... one-shot songfic. Stephen/Abby with hints of Stephen/Nick.


A/N:My first Songfic. I was listening to If No One Will Listen by Kelly Clarkson and it made me think of Stephen, mostly when Helen revealed their secret or just before he died. Most of this is random moments in Stephen's life that I think goes with each paragraph of the song. If you haven't heard the song you can go here: .com/watch?v=8dNDCu3eK_8

A/N2:The bolded sentence in each paragraph of the song is the sentence that made me think of that little chunk of the story.

Parings: some Stephen/Abby and hints of Stephen/Nick.

_

* * *

_

**_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_**  
**_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_**  
_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_  
_Do you think that there's enough that you would drown?_

Stephen sat alone on his couch, a bottle whisky in his hands. He closed his eyes and Nick's face as Helen told everyone about the affair flashed on his eyelids. Nick had been staring at him in shock, hopping that what she had said wasn't true. But it was and now his best friend had rejected him. He had meant to talk to him about it but no matter how hard he tried Nick didn't even acknowledge him. Then there was Abby, the lizard girl or could have been **his** lizard girl. The girl he had hoped would become more than just a friend or co-worker. He fancied her from the moment he saw her but all that was gone now. She didn't want anything to do with him, which just added to his broken heart even more. His eyes were beginning to shed tears. At first they came slowly but then his mind wandered more and the tears came more and more. There was also Connor, the student he thought of as a little brother. He always had came to Stephen for advise or when he just needed someone to look up to. He had messed up all of these relationships, all of them... gone. He hoped that he could fix them somehow, starting with Nick. Suddenly he heard the doorbell rang. Wiping the tears off his face he stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened he gasped. Standing outside his door was Nick.

"I can't lose my closest friend, Stephen," He said shaking his head, "We need to talk"

_If no one will listen_  
_If you decide to speak_  
_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_  
_If no one wants to look at you_  
_For what you really are_ _I will be here still_

**_No one can tell you where you alone must go_**  
_There's no telling what you will find there_  
_And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones_  
**_Screaming every __step__, "Just stay here"_**

"Stephen! Stephen you open this door right now!" Nick shouted, banging on the door.

"Sorry Nick, I'm taking this one," Stephen backed away from the door and toward the center of the room. Nick stared at him, wide-eyed. His best friend, his mate, his closest companion... his Nick.

"Tell Abby and Connor... to stay out of trouble," Stephens thoughts wandered to the boy he thought of as a goofy little brother, and the girl he had wished to better know.

'I'm sorry Nick... for everything" He opened his mouth to say but the creatures beat him to it, and he quickly felt all the life and strength in him fade away into nothingness.

_If no one will listen_  
_If you decide to speak_  
_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_  
_If no one wants to look at you_  
_For what you really are_ _I will be here still_

**_If __you find your fists __are raw and red from beating yourself down_**  
**_If your legs ha__ve given out under the weight_**  
_If you find you've been settling for a world of gray_  
_So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate_

"Nick and the others are dead," Helen said through the phone and Stephen fell to his knees, almost letting go of the phone. His heart was breaking into a million pieces at that little sentence. Somehow, it had to be his fault that they were dead. He should have been helping them, not Helen but now they were gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Except getting revenge. Killing Lester for killing his friends. For killing Nick, the person he valued the most, Abby, the girl he could almost say he loved, and Connor, the "little boy" with a lot of growing up to do and always made him smile or laugh. He didn't hide his tears any longer and let his face fall into his hands, bawling his heart out.

_If no one will listen_  
_If you decide to _speak  
_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_  
_If no one wants to look at you_  
_For what you really are_ **_I will be here still_**

Stephen looked down at his funeral. Nobody ever believed that they were dead until they were looking down at their funeral. He watched as all his teammates huddled together, weeping. Nick's face was sad yet emotionless, losing him had broke him and made him think it was all his fault. It wasn't your fault, Stephen wanted to tell him, to hug and comfort him, but he couldn't. Abby set a white flower over his grave and stood next to Connor. He was sure that he loved her, only if he could have told her before... all of this. Connor had manned-up and told her but had taken it back, that idiot didn't know what he had. But Connor was Connor and Stephen wouldn't have wanted him any other way. Stephen watched as Lester walked up to them with the news of another anomaly. It broke his heart that he couldn't go with them just one more time. As they departed, Helen appeared. Setting a ammonite on his grave Helen spoke.

"Be patient Stephen, things can change, more than you ever know," She said as clones appeared behind thing in the cemetary.

Stephen shoke his head and walked away from the scene, "Never again Helen, never **ever** again"

* * *

I'll probably do a Nick one as well... but first I have to find a song. Now, back to my other stories! :) Reviews make me happy!


End file.
